life depend on a wish
by quam fabrevens
Summary: russell and brad are best friends  but quinn and sam doesn't know each other because they never meet but wht happens when quinn fathes has only 1 weak to leave and his last wish is that to see his daughter married who is there else than brad's son sam
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and so i ship quam so I decided that my first story will be about Quinn and sam so I hope you like it and please review and tell me yours opinion about the story and what you want me to write and now and I don't know if I'll continue please review and tell me if should and now enjoy!—pawla!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing related to Glee

Chapter– 1

Quinn was on her way home back from school it was the last day in school because summer started she was sooo happy that summer finally came. so that she can hangout with her friends (Rachel and Finn ,Santana and puck ,Brittany and artie, Tina and mike ,Mercedes and Kurt ) she was cut from her thought went she arrived to home ..she took her bag and went to the from door and opened it and entered…

"mom , I'm home" Quinn called when she entered. She went to the kitchen because she know that her mom would be there cooking but when she went she did not find her she caller again "mom im home where are you"

Then suddenly her mom burst out from her room looking sad "hey quinine how was your last day school did you have fun" she said standing near her room door with teary eyes

Quinn went to her mom "mom are you ok? You don't look good is everything ok?" Quinn said now really feeling worried she thought what would happen why is mom having teary eyes? Why was she crying? A lot of question where coming through Quinn's head

"quinine come with me to my room there is something happened today and you should know" Judy fabray quinn's mom went to her room followed by Quinn

When Quinn entered her mom and dad's room she was shocked from what she saw … she saw her father lying down on the bed with many machine's near him and Mr. Brad evens (who was Russell best friend and like brothers) was sitting in a chair near the bed head in his hands

Quinn rushed to her father's bed sat at the end of the bed with teary eyes and tried to speak but the only words came out was "what happened" judy went to her daughter hugged her and told her what happened.

Flashback

_It was 7:30 in the morning Quinn had already went to school . judy was taking a bath when she heared her husband screaming she kept a clothes on her and rushed out of the bathroom . when she went out she saw her husband Russell on the ground can't move she rushed to him "Russell what happened why are you on the ground? W-what are you feeling is your heart hurting again._

_Russell had problems in his heart all he could say was "call the emergency" judy rushed and called the emergency after a few minutes the emergency came they took him to the hospital when they reached Russell tried to tell judy something but she could understand him then tried and word came out of his mouth and he said "tell brad to come " and so judy called brad and told him everything happened .when the doctor came back disappointed ._

_Brad spoke first "how is he doing? Is something wrong ? brad said with a worry look the doctor looked at the paper in his hand and said "im sorry to say this but has only 1 weak to live and then he is gonna die The room filled with silent. But the judy burst into tears .they doctor said they can take him home so he can stay with his family his last weak _

_End of flashback _

Quinn started crying hardly when her mother told her what happened… she went to her father and still crying and hugged him.

**Sorry I know its short but review and tell me if I will comtinue with this story and sam will be there in the next chapter if you wanted me to continue please review**

**With love**

**Pawla 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 i updated for my two reviewer hope you like this chapter but i have question ill keep the story name life depend on a wish or i'll change to life under a wish please review and tell and if you have any thoughts tell me so that i can add- pawla**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing related to Glee

Chapter– 2

quinn sat near her father crying for along time , judy went to her daughter and hugged her her "come on quinnie move from your dad a little bit " said to her daughter " you want me to move from my dad when he has only 1 wek left for him to live"quinn yelled at her mom ...judy became sad and left the room with teary eyes

brad was still in the room he went to quinn and hold her from her elbow and made her stand so that she was facing him 'listen quinn we are sad because you dad has only 1 weak to leave but we cant do anything and you should'nt have reacted like that toward your mom" brad said making sure that quinn is listening although she was looking at her father

"your mom care alot about your dad, she love him alot, she cried alot when you were in school but now she stoped her self from crying infront of you"brad continued but quinn looked at brad and started crying she knew that she was wrong about her earlier reaction...

"i'm sorry, i shouldn't reacted like that, i know that my cares alot about dad but i just didn't know what i spoke i was sad and angry" quinn looked down and said "i'm really sorry"while she was crying

"i know quinn your sorry, but you should say sorry for your mom, now go find her and apologize for her" quinn nodded nd left the room to find her mom

Judy was sitting in the kitchen crying, quinn went to the kitchen and found her crying, quinn went and sat near her mom "umm..i..mom...listen i'm sorry about what i said i was sad about dad...i didn't know what i was sa- quinn was intreputed by her mom.

"i know Q that you dont mean what you said before, i was also sad and angry alot a many questions was in my mind...why-why my husband? why should my daughter live without a father ? why cant my husband see his daughter married and see his grandchildrens? and alot of question and then a blow all my angry at brad but he understood me"

quinn hugged her mom tight and cried, quinn though my dad wont see me married or see his grandchildren that was his wish w-why why my dad"this question kept repeating in quinns mind

Judy and quinn went to the room and heared brad speaking on the phone they didn't say anything the took a seat near the bed and look at russell...brad finished his call and sat on the chair near the bed ...

"i was ralking to my son, and he is coming to see russell if you dont mind, he really wanna meet him because i talk about him alot with my wife so he listen so i guess he is intrested in meeting his father best best friend" brad said smiling for the first time this morning...

"ofcourse we'd lve to meet him also , and russell will be happy to meet him" Judy said also smiling for the first time ...quinn sat ther not understanding what had happened now she ofcourse knoe uncle brad but she never knew that he has a son they never meet...but she didn't care she just want to stay near her father...

**i know its short...and im sorry for letting you think tht sam and quinn will meet in this chapter but i couldn't let them meet in this chapter im really sorry but the next chapter will be about sam and quinn im sureee...please review and tell me what you think**

**love**

**pawla :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys…this is chapter 3….but I don't know where im going with this story shall I complete cause im not getting a lot of reviews but anyway now enjoy sam and Quinn will meet in this chapter as I said – pawla ****J**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing related to Glee

**chapter 3**

Russell had woke up …and as the doctor said when he will wake up his last weak to live will start from that moment…when Russell woke up Quinn ran to him and hugged him tightly and she started crying…..

Judy was sitting on the chair near the bed, when her husband woke up she went to him right after Quinn. She sat on the edge of the bed, Brad felt sad for him because now he has only one weak to live

They sat with him for maximum 15 minutes asking him how he feel and how they are going to spend his last weak…when they were talking to him there was a light knock on the door..Judy heard the knock and went to open the door…when she opened she found a blond guy standing on the doorway.

"um…hi…this is fabray's house" asked Sam in a shy way because it is the first time he visit the fabray family…"oh…yeah, you must be Sam, I'm Judy fabray , Russell wife" Judy greeted Sam.

"yea, I'm Sam, nice to meet you " said Sam "oh please just call me Judy, ah….please come in Russell is in his room with brad and Quinn he'll be happy to meet you" Sam nodded although he didn't know who was Quinn but he thought she might be there daughter.

Judy entered the room with Sam behind her "guess who had come to visit you Russell" he tried to say who ..Judy moved aside from the door and Sam entered with a sad smile when he saw Russell in this situation he never thought his first meet with will be in this situation although he knew what had happened to him…

Quinn was sitting near her father on the bed hugging him tight, when sam entered Quinn didn't do anything she was busy looking at her dad when sam entered…

Sam entered and went directly at Russell who was on the bed …"um…hi..i'm sam, brad son"..sam said in a worried way because it was the first time he meet his father best friend from when he was young

Russell smiled at sam he was happy to finaly meet him "hi…..sam…I'm..so happy to…..finally ….meet you " Russell tried to say this word he was so tired "um…me too but please don't mke your self tired by trying to speaking take some rest" sam said politely , Russell just smiled and nodded…

Sam went to his dad " hi…dad , how are you"said sam "hi son , I'm fine , how was your last day of school? Did you have fun?" brad asked his son "yea I had a lot fun cn't wait to hang out with them the whole summer " sam said with dorky smile

"um..yea good son , your soo lucky, Quinn was going to have a great holiday but you know things changed " brad said looking at Quinn…who had popped her head up when she heared her name . Quinn looked at him with a sad smile. Sam turned and saw Quinn he thought " oh my god she…she's amazing ehm stop it sam not every girl you meet you will call her amazing but I feel sad for her she is gonna miss her dad " sam was intreputted by his dad

"umm sam back to the world…anyway this is Quinn Russell daughter" brad said smiling " yea I guessed so….um hi I'm sam I think you already know " sam made that dorky smile again and extened his hand.."hi..i'm quinn' she shacked his hand…sam smiled when there hands meet "um…nice to meet you sam" said Quinn removing her hand from him "yea me too Quinn…" he said.

**Ohh…so they finally meet …next chapter will be better…and please excuse me if I make a lot of wrong word cause im Arabian soo…please review**

**love **

** :)pawla…**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys...this is chapter 4 and so the story or drama is gonna start from this chapter ..sorry if the other chapters was boring...and thanks for my reviewer _quam314159 and .._ now enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing related to Glee

chapter-4

Quinn, Judy, Brad, and Sam sat there talking to each other and talking to russell who was trying his best to speak with sam whenever sam speaks to him.

russell had been listening to brad who was talking about sam and somtime sam would speak about him self but not to much because he was shy...and thats the think he hates about himself

"so,how are we going to spend this week?" said brad half smiling and half sad smile. "i wish that we can take russell out some where, but the doctor said he can't fo anywhere he have to take some rest" judy said sadly with tear rolling down her face, she wiped iher tears fast so that russell and quinn won't see her crying or else quinn will start crying...

"then how is dad gonna spend his las- i mean this week"said quinn looking at her dad in sad nodded his head in no and said " i don't want to go anywhere , i just want to stay my last week with my family and bestfriend...and ofcourse sam" sam smiled and really felt sad for him.

quinn went and hugged her dad and started crying " oh..quinnie please don't cry dad doesn't want to see you sad in this week, right russell" judy said looking at her husband, russell nodded.

quinn got up and wipped her tears , sam sat there looking at quinn for a long time but then he realized that she saw him staring at her so he moved hs eyes so that he was looking at russell now.

"russell are you hungry' said judy . russell nodded in yes "ok i'm going to make lunch actually it's getting latte so im gonna make dinner" said judy smiling...

"mom, i'm coming to help you" quinn said getting up and looking at her dad for the last time before .she headed out of the room with her mom...

sam and brad sat there talking , joking and laughing with russell . dinner had finished everyone had eat there food or plates and sat in the room with russell.

"so, what your going to tell us russell" said brad smilling at russel ...russell nodded and said 'actually i..um have somthing to..um..say " russell said didn't know where to begin.

"yea..go ahead russell' said judy...

"um...i..dont know where to begin...uh..alright listen...i..really have..a last...wish " said russell looking at them..

"Dad , you've got the whole week it's early to say your last wish now enjoy you week " quinn said sadly remember that her dad has 1 week to live.

" no, quinn...i have to say thi and its about you" russell said looking at his daughter. quinn looked at her dad in questioning look...

"yea, quinn you, my last wish...or the wish that was with me or in my head my whole life from when you were born...i...my dream was to see you arried" russell was intreputted by quinn "dad i-"russell intruputted her.

"no quinn, let me finish first...quinn my dream is to see you married and see my granddaughter and i know that you don't have any boyfriend right know and i also know that i wont see you married ,...unless you want to get married before my last week finish" russell said looking at judy first and then at brad and smiled at him and wincked to him...

brad from that look understood , he used to talk with russell when the where young and they used to say that russell first daughter will marry brad first son..and now with that look brad understood that russell still remeber what they said before and so he is gonna stand with russell in this thing to make quinn and sam get married in this week...

brad smiled and wincked to russell and said " yea quinn, i mean your dad will be happy to see you married and especially in a week , what do you think judy?" brad said smiling at russel and then at judy who know i understood what is going on..

"guys ...hold on ...i think you talking about me...i ...mean ...maybe i don't want to get married and if i want i don't have a boyfriend which i am happy about it "said quinn feeling to laugh at her dad and brad's words.

"who said there is no one to marry you in a week ' said brad looking at sam this time who looked at him with a confusing look.

"yea, there is " said judy speaking for the first time...and looking at sam.

"what...w-why are you looking at me ' said sam..'cause your the one who we are talking about " said brad and russell at the same time smiling at each other...

"W-WHAT!" SAID QUINN looking at brad and her dad then at sam ...

**so...i think it was longer then the before..anyway hope you like it...and please review...love you guys :)**

**love :P**

**pawla :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys...this is chapter 5 ...i wrote this in school so i dont know if its good but if its bad for give me and thanks alottttt for quam314159 you review every chapter and i like every chapter and thats make me upload everday:) and there will be p.o.v in this chapter ...now enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing related to Glee

chapter-5

The room filled with silents...no one dared to open their mouth...everyone was surprised, even russell and brad never though quinn will react in this way shesaid "What" in a yell way.

Quinn was still standing there looking at her dad with a confuse look at her face , she really didn't know what to say ...

Quinn P.O.V

when dad said that he want me to get married in this week i thought he was joking but then he said that he want me to marry this guy sam i was really shocked and i don't know what to say, i mean like i dont know sam i've only meet him in like 4 or 5 hourse ago and now dad is asking me to marry him " oh god"

_flashback_

_"quinn are you ok, hello , quinn " brad said moving his hand infront of quinn's face who was looking at her dad with her mouth open..._

_"so, quinn what ...do you think...i mean sam is the son of my bff...ofcourse he'll be like his dad..." said russell when quinn got bck to the world and closed her mouth._

_"um...dad...i...dont know..." said quinn confused don't know what had happened right know!..._

_end of falshback_

Sam sat there looking at his dad and at russell and sometime at quinn he was shocked too, they didn't even ask him if he want to marry her...

Sam P.O.V

when dad said that he want me to marry QUINN or as they said to quinn to marry ME as if i don't care then ... i was like wanting to laugh at then because i know my dad jokes alot and i din't imagin quinn would believe them ...

no one's P.O.V

"so, quinn your answer" said judy speaking for the first time now...quinn looked at her mom surprised

"W-WHAT i..i thought you joking" said sam now looking like he was fool to think they were joking..."sam...wait a minute , let us talk to quinn first " brad murmered to his son who nodded to him...

"um...i...uh...i don't know...i ...don't think so that i...wannna...get married...now...sorry dad..." said quinn looking down at her feet before she ran out of the room...

Judy looked at her daughter, before preparing to go after her but brad stopped her..."no judy, let me talk to her, i have somthing to tell her " said brad walking out of the room...

Brad walked out of the room to find quinn sitting on the couch in the living room crying so brad wen to her...

"um...quinn, can i talk to you" said brad sitting down next to quinn...quinn nodded and looked at brad so that he can start talking...

"um...yea...listen quinn, your dada dream was to see you married and now it's his wish now before he die" said brad looking at quinn.

"i know uncle brad, but i'm not ready to get married now and espicially to a person i don't even know i just meet him hours ago...and it's hard for me not to fulfill my dad's last wish" said quinn starting to cry...

Brad started thinking after quinn told him that words...then he snapped his head up and looked at quinn "i got it" said brad smiling at quinn...

"what you got"said quinn looking confused at brad "i got the solution " said brad still smiling at quinn who smiled at him now

"so whats the solution" said quinn intrested to know the solution cause she really feels bad not to fulfill her dad's last wish before he dies...

"you can marry sam in this week...But after your dad die...you can...DIVORSE ...if you want" said brad "um...so we can divorse after my dad die's said quinn..."yeah ofcourse...only if you don't want to" said brad ... "okay...im into this " said quin getting up with brad and went to the room to tell her answer...

**so...i dont know if you like it...but it took me forever to write it ...i did my best ...hope you like it..ill upload soon if i got nice reviews like every time**

**love**

**pawla :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys...this is chapter 6...i really thank you for the review they made my day :)...so in this chapter quinn is gonna give her answer! there gonna be p.o.v ...hope you like it-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing related to Glee

chapter-6

Judy, russell, and Sam sat in the room waiting for Brad and quinn to come..., they really wanted to know what brad wanted to speak about qith quinn...

sam sat there shocked , he really thought his dad and russell were joking about the marriage, and they didn't even ask him if he want to get married now...what if he doesn't want?...what if he has a girlfriend and his father doesn't know!

Sam P.O.V

i was really shocked when russell , dad and judy asked quinn her answer , i mean they should i've talked to me first...they didn't even took my answer or atleast my opinion about it...

i really don't know this girl , i know that she's beautiful not only beautiful but the most amazing girl i ever saw! but i'm still young i mean i still have school to finish to finish, i'm not ready for commitment. i don't even take care of my self to take care of someone else i do whatever i want and now i have to take care of quinn who i think so she gonna be my wife!..."OH MY GOD MY WIFE!"

no one's p.o.v

Sam was caught from his thoughts when Brad and quinn entered the room, brad was smiling but quinn was looking down at her feet...

Judy stood up when she saw her daughter and brad entered the room she ran to quinn and hold her "quinnie...are you okay?...you weren't okay when you left the room " said judy looking at quinn trying to make a conversation to take from her the answer...

Quinn P.O.V

WHAT! how can she ask me if i'm okay when she , dad and uncle brad ask me to marry uncle's brad son 'sam', and now she's asking me if i'm okay! duhh!

i can't be okay, they want me to get mrried to somone who i don't even know him, i know that he is uncle brad son but i've never meet him and i'm sure he is like the other boys i've dated _( p.s: quinn never had a baby (beth) she just dated some boys who broke her heart by cheating and other things)_ because all the boys in my opinion are the same even if i don't know sam completely that wont change anything im sure he going to be like other boys who gonna break my heart...

no one's P.O.V

quinn was caught from her toughts when her mother spoke..."q...quinnie, are you okay" said judy looking worried at her daughter...

"um...yeah, mom i'm okay" said quinn looking at her mom then turning to look at brad who gave her a encouraging smile...

quinn smiled back then she looked at sam who looked annoyed at everyone she knew that he did not know anything about this marriage thing.

Sam looked at quinn...he was really annouyed now no one talked to him or asked him if he want to marry quinn they just asked her if she wants to marry him sam thought "WTF wrong with them"

Quinn went to her dad and sat down next to him on the bed, she hold his hand and kissed it and she started crying a little bit...

"quinn , darling...i know that my wish is impossible" russell started " but i really want to see you married , see you in your white dress which you dreamed about it when i used to tell you stories about prince and princess you used to dream of wearing that white dress and be the princess " quinn smmiled at her fathers word remembering how she loved to wear the white princess dress...

"i know that you still have one year of school to complete and im sure you will not get anyone better than sam to get married to "russell said looking at his daughter who looked like she is thinking deeply...

quinn looked at sam then again at her father...OH MY GOD i tottaly forgot about school i still have one year to finish school ...OH MY FRIENDS what im gonna tell them i've to tell them every thing soon i need them beside me quinn thought...

"Quinn..." said russell..."what you think" quinn just looked at her dad before she turned to brad and looked at him...

Brad smiled and nodded slowly so that quinn would say her answer ...althought brad wanted so badly that quinn and sam would get married in other situation and never divorce but these goes to quinn if she want to divorce or stay with sam...

Brad is going to make his best to make quinn be happy with sam and never divorce...

Quinn looked aat her dad " um...uh...i...i...i'm...gonna make your wish come true dad' said quinn looking at her dad...Everyone looked at quinn even sam surprisly " i'm going to MARRY sam , dad" said quinn smiling sadly at her dad...

**aww finaly quinn said yes ...this was my best chapter hope you like it too guys and reviews are welcome so please review! **

**love**

**pawla :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey lovely readers...i know i didn't upload yesterday i just had to get my school results and had a hangout with friends anyway...chapter 7 is up its not my best but hope you like it -enjoy-pawla :**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing related to Glee

chapter-7

**_"im going to make your wish come true dad , i going to marry sam..."_**

This words filled the room , everyone was surprised but at the same time they were soo happy that quinn said yes and accepeted to marry sam in these week ...

"Q...quinn , did you just say yes " said russell looking at quinn with his mouth open...

"it depend , how you undertood my yes " said quinn in a joking way...

"i think i understood you 'yes' as a 'yes' to marry sam in this week " said russell smiling at him daughter in proud way ...

Quinn nodded and smiled softly to her dad then at her mom then at brad who was looking like he won a lotter ticket...then quinn's smile flow down when her eye meet with sam's...

she was worried , scared , sad and everything she was worried because what if sam don't want to marry her. she was scared because she is going to get married to a person she doesn't love, and she didn't even tell her friends what had happened and she was sad because her dad is going to die in nearly one week and he is just going to see her in her white dress nothing more...

Sam anger flow up , his dad didn't talk to him...didn't ask him his answer and know when he looked at quinn he could see many feelings in her eyes he felt somthing in his stomach somthing he never felt when he looked again at her he thought whats special with this girl she's like the other girl ...i should not fall in love with her...

"dad...can i talk with you...alone" wispered sam to his dad before he got up making sure know one saw him before hi left the room.

Brad looked at russell and nodded at him in a way to tell him that 'he'll talk to sam about this' so brad left the room to talk to his son sam...

Sam was standing in the doorway near russell's room waiting for his dad as soon as brad left the room, sam looked at his dad in angry way...

Brad looked at his son in a confused and a worried way "so...what you want sam" said brad trying not to look worried...

"Dad...what just happened today"asked sam looking straight in his fathers eyes.

"oh...uh yea..today..the most beautiful thing happened quinn is going to get married to...you" said brad laughing in a idiot was 'isn't that nice " he also said that with a idiot laugh ...

"dad...stop laughing...did you ask me if i want to get married now" said sam really getting angry now he was quit for a long time but now he can't handle it anymore...

~~

Quinn sat on the edge of the bed holding her dad hand in her's and judy looking at them sad...

"i'm so happy quinn that you accepted to marry sam, i'm so proud of you i love you my little quinnie" said russell smiling at his daughter...

Quinn smiled and said " i won't let my dad die with his wish not fulfilled, ireally love you dad and i'm gonna miss you soo much dad " she started crying a little bit ...

"oh ...quinnie don;t cry now" said judy hugging her daughter

"so...quinn what made you change your mind about marrying sam " said russell interested to know the reason.

Quinn thought for a while then said "i won't say the reason , but i can say that you can thank uncle brad for this " quinn said before exiting the room leaving judy and russell sitting there thinking with a smile on there face...

~~

Brad stood there speechless , he knew that he was wrong he should have talked to his son first but in that time all he was thinking about was how to make quinn say yes...

"listen sam , i know that i'm wrong i shoul've talked to you first about the marriage thing but ...but...i forgot about you i was just thinking about russel and quinn...i'm sorry son" said brad.

"W-HAT...you forgot about me , dad i'm your son not quinn why do you care about her"

"sam stop talking rubbish , quinn is like my daughter and i care about her i'll make anything to make her happy when her dad will die nd i won't let anyone hurt her not even you...you understand me sam"said brad yelling at his son...

"really...hum...what will you make if i don't want to marry her...huh? what do you say ? " said sam smirking.

But his bad luck quinn heared everything when she left her dad's room to drink water...when she heared sam's words she went run out of the house and it was late at night...brad and sam saw her..."see ehat you did listen sam i won't talk to you until you apoligize to quinn you undertand me" said brad leaving sam there alone...

"WHAT..." said sam putting his head in his hand and looking up at roof ..._why me ...why me god _sam said to himself...

**so guys i have some questions...who do you want to be quinns best friend (rachel,santana, brittany, mercedes,tina or kurt) and do you want the glee club to be there in the next chapter please review and tell me your answers...**

**love**

**pawla :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey lovely readers...i got two choices for quinn's best friend (tina and brittany) but i didn't get three choices so i kept tina and brittany her two bff soo here chapter 8 hope you like it-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to glee

chapter-8

Sam went out of the house to find quinn and apologize to her...As his dad said. sam thought _why it should be me?why should i marry her?_and many questions like this where in his mind and they had no answer!

Sam kept searching in fabray's garden searching for quinn in this dark night...he continued searching until he saw someone sitting under a tall tree...he went toward the tree...he saw a girl crying there...he couldn't see her propely cause it was dark but he could say that she was quinn.

so he made the first step to apologize and said "um...uh" sam cleared his throat so that quinn would see him and he was right quinn looked up at him when he cleared his throat right after that she wiped her tears cause she knew he would be sam.

"um...quinn right" said sam trying to start a conversation, _uh ofcourse she's quinn why did i ask this question why am i feeling shy or scared whats going on _sam thought.

"what you want...sam" said quinn not wanting to look at him.

"uh...can i...um..talk to you" asked sam awkwardly.

when quinn didn't say anything he took it as a 'yes' so he sat down next to looked at him but then looked away...

"listin...i...i know i'm wrong for saying that things but i'm sor-"sam was intreputted by quinn "don't...sam...you dont have to apologize , i know you don't want to get married either me...but just remember that i'm doing this to my dad just my dad" said quinn looking straight at sam...

'quinn i'm really sorry...i...i was just angry from my dad because he didn't ask me if i want to get married , he didn't open this topic with me " said sam looking straight into quinn''s eye although he can't see its color from the dark , they were near each other he could now feel the same thing in his stomach...

" i knew from the look at your face that you didn't know , you were suprised too " said quinn feeling comfortable sitting with sam it was the first time they speak to each other...alone!

sam smiled at quinn "i'm really sorry for my earlier words...i'm soo sorry...i'm not like that but only when i'm angry i dont know what i speak "

"it's okay you don't have to apologize i forgave you...actually we are going to divorse after my dad dies, right?" said quinn feeling sad for her dad but smiled.

"um...what...w-we...are going to...d-divorce" said sam , but then recogonizing what he said why he felt sad when she said divorse...wait is he starting to like her NO WAY thought sam...

"uh...yeah, uncle brad didn't tell you , actually that was the reason that made me say 'yes' "said quinn...

"oh...uh...no he didn't tell me" said sam feeling angry because of his dad.

"oh..okay, actually we have to go inside its too late" said quinn getting up. "uh...yea your right "said sam getting up too...

they wlked to the door and went inside " so...gud night...sam" said quinn smiling softly

"yea...gud night ...quinn" said sam smiling at her, quinn went to her room and so did sam...

Quinn went to her room , she wanted to sleep she was too entered her room and went to her bed she took her phone from her school bg and dialed a number...

"hey...tina..." said quinn throw the phone...

" oh...hey Q, whats up , it's 11:00 at night' asked tina feeling worried she and quinn were best friends along with brittany they hangout alot and even the glee club girls but more with tina and brittany...

"um...tina i want to talk to you " said quinn didn't know from where to start...

"yea sure quinn what do you want to talk about...at 11:00 at night" said tina joking...

"um...i'm sorry i know its late but i couldn't sleep before telling this to you and brittany"

"uh...quinn your making me worried...spill it now" said tina worried...

"but first call brittany from another phone...i cant say this two times...please"asked quinn...

"ufff...okay"tina dialled brittany's number from her house phone...

"hello...who is it ' asked brittany in a sleeping voice...

"brittany it's tina , quinn wants to talk to us " said tina opening the speaker of her phone so that she and brittany is listening quinn...

"now...i'm sleeping with my cat she will wake up" said brittany...

"i know but quinn wants to tell us somthing important right quinn" said tina...

"um..yea...hi brittany i'm sorry for waking you and you cat up"said quinn...

"now spit it quinn" said tina and brittany at the same time...

"um...guys...i'm...in this week...uh...i...i'm gonna...uh...get...uh...um...married" said quinn...

the phone was silent until brittany shouted

"WHAT" said brittany looking like she woke up completely on that words...

"you what quinn" said tina laughing she couldn't believe quinn she thought she was joking at 11:00 night...

"i'm getting married i'll tell you tomorow why and who , but only if you promise me you guys and glee club will visit me tomorow i really need you guys now i have to talk to you " said quinn crying...

"ohh quinn your crying...what happened but tell us now please" said brittany...

"no sorry brittany tomorow ill tell okay"said quinn

"ok quinn we and the others will come tomorwo i promise but you'll have to tell us everything okay" said tina...

"yea...sure...now gud night i'm really tired " said quinn...

"gud night " said tina and brittany...

'tomorow is going to be a long day' said quinn to her self...

**so..guys i could'nt add the glee club in these chapter or else it would be too long so in the next chapter the glee club will be there anyway hope you like it, keep reading and so the reviews are welcome so please review and if you have any thought just tell me in review or in message**

**love**

**pawla :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey ya...i tried my best to make this chapter long cause somone asked me to make it long anyway thanks alot for the reviews i really love them...so this is chapter 9 hope you like it -enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**i own nothing related to glee

chapter-9

Russell was still sleeping in his room and so was quinn , she was in deep sleep when judy last checked on her...Judy , Brad and sam was sitting in the kitchen having their breakfast...

"so...sam did you sleep well" asked judy while eating...

"uh...yeah , i slept well , thaks for asking" said sam smiling...

"oh your so sweet sam , i'm sure quinn will be happy with you" said judy smiling at sam and brad...sam was rescued by a voice...

"did i hear my name" said quinn entering the kitchen...she had already took a bath and wore a short and shirt...

"oh...gud morning to you to quinn" said judy...

"uh...gudmorning mom " said quinn hugging her mom from back...

"ehm..."said brad clearying his throat...

"oh...uncle brad...heyyy" said quinn leaving her mom and rushing to brad she hugged him from back and kissed his cheek...

"gud morning my sweet daughter" said brad kissing quinn cheek...

"ehm...sam will get jealous now" said judy joking

"um..." sam murmered looking at quinn with his cheek pink...

"oh...judy leave them alone see how they blushed" said brad winking to judy...

Quinn and sam were rescued when the door bell rang " um...i'll open the door" said quinn...

"Who will come in the morning"asked judy ...

"um...i think glee club...i told them to come...i ...i need them with me mom"Said Quinn rushing to oepn the doOr ...

Quinn went and opened the door "hey...Quinn i miss you" said rachel huging quinn they became best friend along with tina and brittany...

"Oh C'mon rach leave her i need to hug my Q too"said tina moving rachel and huging quinn...

"quinn what'sup we are worried from yesterday .we didnt know how morning came to visit you , what's wrong?"said brittany...

"Ah...brittany wait a minute lets get inside first we are burning its too hot " said mercedes hugging quinn and entering along with the other ...

"ill tell you everything guyz but first come have something i think you didnt have your breakfast "said quinn trying to change the topic

"yeah we didnt have our breakfast" said finn .puck,artie ,mick at the same time

"yeah im starving i need to eat "said mercedes laughing ...

"your sure guyz mom uncle brad and sam are having their breakfast we will eat them" said quinn

"uncle brad and sam ?" said artie and tina looking confused at quinn so was the other

"um...yeah ill tell you now come have breakfast " said quinn going to the kitchen followed by the glee club !

"HeEyY:D...aunt judy miss you so much "said the glee club together ...

"Oh hey guyz i miss you too "said judy smiling and hugging everyone

"um...guyz this is brad Russell's best friend "said judy pointing at brad

"hi MR brad "said the glee club one by one ""Oh hey guyz"said brad smiling at them

"and this is sam brad's son"said judy pointing at sam"

sam nodded smiling and so did the glee club

"uhh..guyz sit down we will have breakfast then will go to ma room"said quinn offerinf them a sit

"everyone was eating ,tina looked at quinn then moved her eyes to sam in a way to tell quinn ' he the one you will marry' quinn closed her eye and open it and then pressed her lips

"OH MY GOD"said tina looking at quinn with her eyes opened wide

Everyone looked at tina who was looking in a happy and confuse way at quinn \

"tina whats wrong asked judy

"um..nothing..its..you..umm quinn told me something "said tina blushing coz she embressing her self

"um...but quinn didnt opened her mouth"said judy looking confused

"Oh judy .quinn dont have to oepn her mouth to speak she can use other way...like eyes maybe"said brad smiling at quinn

"Um..i..uh if you finish your breakfast we can go to my room"said quinn but when no one replied and kept eating quinn said "NOW"

um okay said glee club standing up thanks for the breakfast aunt judy said rachel yeah thanks said the glee club

"your welcome"said judy smiling at them

"what does glee club means?asked brad looking at judy

"uh its a club were they sing dance and have fun quinn likes it alot said judy smiling

"uh quinn sing "asked brad.."yeah she does she has a pretty voice" said judy"oh sam sings too said smiling at his son..."really" asked judy smiling at sam"uhh...im... yeah but only in shower " said sam smiling

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS~

In quinn's room everyone took a set and sat waiting for quinn to start they really wanted to know hat happened...

"um...quinn what your waiting for , speak" said artie and mike at the same time smiling at each other...

"yeah quinn...SPIT IT" said santana making her self look like she's bored ( you know santana has that kind of face when she look at rachel )

"OKAY...i'm getting married " said quinn telling the last sentence in a low voice...

"we know"said rachel making her face in a 'duh' way

"what you know" said quinn looking at tina and brittany...

"um...we couldn't not tell them" said tina aand brittany in a sorry way...quinn looked at them and closed her eyes and then opened it...

"okay guys i'll tell you everything but listen me till the end" said quinn looking at everyone ...the glee club nodded at her so that she could start...

Quinn told them everything and the glee club listened to her with thier mouth opened..."so anyone wants to say somthing" asked quinn.

"um...so uncle russell as only 1 week to leave and your getting maarried to somone you don't know" said rachel

"you didn't hear her dwarf" said santana...

"we are soo sorry quinn" said tina..."don't its not your fault guys..." said quinn feeling sad

'we will all be there near you quinn" said finn smiling at her he went to her followed by the other and hugged her...

"you guys are true friends"said quinn hugging them...

**i know it's boring but i had some school stuff to complete it's not my best but hope you like it keep reading and review please :)**

**love **

**pawla :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey lovely readers! i wasn't going to update today because i was tired from school..but then i saw your lovely reviews and they made me happy although i was tired...so i decided to upload and so here's chapter 10!there will be flashback in this chapter-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own nothing related to glee.

chapter-10

It is the last day of the week and the last day for russell to live and so any time at night he could die...

so everyone was soo sad the week passed so fast and they have only this day to stay with russell before he DIE!

They spend the week with russell , the glee club visit them everyday and they used to stay at night and sleep with quinn in her room...they spend the week together joking , laughing and doing whatever russell ask them to...

Quinn and sam didn't talk to each other privitly from that night under the tree . they used to exchanged glances at each other and somtime smile at each other but nothing else...

Quinn and sam didn't get married still (_i know you wondering about it_!) becuse russell wanted them to get married in his last day to live...

_flashback_

_Quinn , judy , brad and sam were sitting in the room with russell along with the glee club the were laughing and joking it was the tired day of the week..._

_"um...quinn i want to talk to you about the marriage" said russell..._

_"um...uh..sure dad" said quinn realizing that she is going to get married in this week..._

_"i want you to get married at my last dad...i mean t the end of the week" comanded russell..._

_"um...why dad...we don't know when you i'll die at that day" said quinn ,, she said the word 'die' in a low voice..._

_"yeah..i know quinn , but please make me a faviour and get married at the end of the week" said russell looking straight at quinn in a please way..._

_quinn looked at judy and brad and then she looked at sam who was looking surprised..._

_' i thought he wanted to see quinn married as sonn as possib;e , now he says he want her to get married at his last day to live...i'm really confused thought sam looking at quinn..._

_The glee club didn't say anything , they just sat there listening and paying attention at what is happening...between their selves they really wanted to see quinn in the white wedding dress!_

_"uh...okay dad , i'll do whatever you want" said quinn getting up and kissing her dad's forehead..._

_End of flashback._

Quinn was still sleeping in her room with the glee club who had stayed to prepare quinn for the wedding...

actually there is no wedding because russell can't move from the bed (and i suck at writting weddings party!)...

and so quinn just gonna wear her white dress and the priest will come to fabray's house and get them married and russell's wish will be fulfilled only if he didn't die before he sees quinn married...

judy and brad were awake and drinking there coffee in russell room who was awake also..then sam woke up and went to russell's room...

"oh..gud morning sam!" said russell smiling at sam when he entered the room...

"gud morning uncle russell , gud morning aunt judy...and dad " said sam smiling at them. he still did not believe that he's getting married today...

"gud morning sam" said judy and brad smiling at sam...

"um...sam can you make me a faviour please" said judy...

"uh...yeah sure , what is it?" said sam...

"um...can you go to quinn's room and see is she awake and if she's not please wake her up , today is her wedding!" said judy smiling at the fact that her daughter is getting married to nice guy...

"um...uh...me .." said sam but when judy nodded catching her laugh at sam's face when she said quinn's room and wake her up..."um...yeah sure' said sam before heading out of the room and going to quinn's room...

sam reached quinn's room , he stood by the door thinking shall i get inside or not but then he encouraged himself and opened the door...

when sam opened the door , he saw the glee club sleepin on a bed sheets on the floor and some on the sofa's which were in the room and then his eye's fall on quinn who was sleeping in the bed with a blonde girl and a black haired girl who he guised was brittany and tina...

he went inside the room making sure not to wake anyone until he reach quinn's bed and wake her up first...

sam reached quinn's bed...'_oh my god'_ sam said but then he realized that he said it in a high voice becuase quinn had moved in her sleep...but she did not wake up!

'_oh my god she's soo beautiful when she's sleeping just like and angelllll !"_ thought sam smiling at quinn who was in a deep sleep..._"STOP IT sam!'_

s

am bend down so that he was face to face with the sleeping quinn...

"quinn..." said sam softly not wanting to scare her...

quinn slowly mover her head and opened her eyes a little bit "sam..." said quinn raising her head from the pillow and rubbing her us to look at sam...

"uh...i'm sorry if i scared you...but...i w-" said sam nervously but was intreputted by quinn soft voice...

"it's okay sam , thanks for waking me up , or i'll have been sleeping for a long time" said quinn smiling at sam...

sam didn't say anything he kept looking at those beautiful eye...

"um...sam , thanks for waking me up"said quinn again...

"uh...yea sure...i mean welcome..." said sam removing his thoughts away and standing up...

"i'll go and let you guys wake up propely" said sam smiling before he headed out of the room EMBRASSED!

**i know its short but i didn;t want to a add the marriage or wedding in this chapter i wanted in a chapter alone...anyway hope you like it...and REVIEW i really love your review guys!**

**love**

**pawla :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey... :) i din't get alot of review for the past chapter but i decided to update this chapter anyway this is my best chapter...they gonna get married in this chapter :)...hope you like it-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own nothing related to glee!

chapter-11

Quinn got out of the bed stretched her body the she stood remembering '_oh god , today i'm getting married today'_ thought quinn , before jumping on the bed and waking tina and brittany up...

"quinn what time is it" asked tina and brittany in a sleeping voice...

"it's 9:00 o'clock...and today i'm getting...-"quinn was intreputted by a yell from the glee club "married" yelled the glee club happily and cheerful...

"oh...yeah..okay guys i know i'm getting married , so know get up it's 9:00 o clock " said quinn laughing...

The glee club nodded and got up , stretched thier body "um...guys who is going to use the bathroom first" asked kurt looking at everyone...

"uh...i don-" quinn was going to say but her mom intered the room " gud morning guys" said judy smiling at them...

"gyd morning aunt judy" said the glee club "gud morning mom" said quinn huging her mom...

"uh...aunt judy , we have a problem" said kurt...

"uh really...what is it?" asked judy confused

"there is one bathroom in quinn's room and we are many...and me mysef need atleast a hour and a half...so" said kurt...

"uh...its okay kurt you use quinn's bathroom , quinn can use the bathroom in sam's room and the booys will use my room's bathroom and the rest of the girls will use the two guest room...so the problem is solved" said judy smiling...

"oh..thanks aunt judy" said kurt running to the bathroom..."okay so everyone go to the bathroom's while i clean the romm" said judy moving from the door...

The glee club went outside the room and hedded to the bathrooms , quinn stayed in the room "um..quinnie is anthing wrong , why you didn't you go to the bathroom" asked judy...

"um...mom should i use sam's bathroom , i mean i can use my bathroom right after kurt finish" said quinn...

"yes you should use sam's bathroom , and no kurt take hour and half to finish from the bathroom and now go tp sam's room knock at the door actually he's not in the room so enter the room and go to the bathroom take a bath and come back " said judy pushing quinn outside the room to clean it...

Quinn walked slowly to sam's room when she reached there she prayed that he would not be there she entered the room and didn't find sam she let out the breath which she was holding and went to the bathroom to take a bath...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

sam had been sitting with russell for a long time because judy was still in quinn's room...he kept talking to russell but russell felt somthing wrong with sam " um...sam are you okay" asked russell...

"um..yeah...uh...no , i need to go to the bathroom" said sam feeling shy...

"oh...sam go what your waiting for' asked russell smiling...

"if i went you'll be alone" said sam...

"no...go judy will come now" said russell...

"you sure"

"yeah...go!"

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

Quinn had toke a bath she covered her body with a towel and went out side of the bathroom playing with her hair... but she didn't notice that sam had entered the room he caught his breath when he saw quinn in only a towel...he swallowed hard and looked at her..then he cleared his throat...

Quinn held her headup"uh" yelled quinn when she saw sam" uh...sam.." said quinn...

"quinn...um.."sam tried to say somthing but he was caught by her beauty...

"i'm sorry that i used your bathroom cause kurt is using my bathrrom and my mom told me to use your bathroom'said quinn feeling her cheeks went pink from shyness...

"um...it's okay quinn you can use it anytime actually its your house...and i'm sorry if i scared you" said sam smiling...

"its okay...i just took a bath" said quinn smiling..."i'll go to my room and get dressed" said quinn before walking past sam and existing the room ...sam had smelled her when she walked past him she was amazing thought sam...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

it was 5:00 o clock in the evening quinn had wore her white dress , it was simple white dress ...sam had wore a cardigon and he was in his room with finn , puck , artie , and mike...

Quinn was in her room with judy , tina , brittany , rachel , santana , mercedes and kurt who was adding the final touch on her light makeup...

brad was with russell and the priest in the room waiting for quinn and sam to get ready and come...

sam had entered the room a few minutes later followed bye the glee boys...he went to his dad who was opening his hand for him to hugg him then sam went to russell "thanks alot sam for accepting and marrying my daughte for my wish but i'm sure she will be happy he whole life with you" said russell smiling...

"your wishes are my command uncle russell you like my dad" said sam before bending and kissing russell forehead.

Judy had entered the room with rachel , santana , mercedes and kurt " are you ready to see quinn , russell" asked judy smiling...

russell nodded in happeness judy and the girls moved aside and quinn entered with tina and brittany on her sides...

"oh my god quinnie you looking soooo beautiful" said russell with tears in his eyes...

"oh dad please don't cry" said quinn rushing to her dad...

"it is happy tears honey i'm soo happy seeing you finalyy getting married , before i die" said russell hugging quinn...

"quinn your so beautiful , i'm lucky to have you as my son's wife but not luck as sam!" said brad smiling...

"thanks uncle brad" said quinn smiling at him ...quinn eyes had meet with sam's they kept looking at each other until puck spoke out " oh Q you look amazing" said puck moving near to quinn and hugging her...

sam thought ' oh god she is sooo beautiful my dad is right i'm llucky to have her she is amazing...wait a minute is puck kissing quinn's neck while hugging her...uh why i care...yea i care she is going to be my wife...i have to do sumthing'

"okay guys if your ready lets do this" said brad smiling happily...

'thanks dad' thought sam...the priest had opened the bible and asked quinn and sam to stand infront of each other and so they did as they were asked...

the priest had said alot of the things until he reached the important line " sam brad evens do you accept quinn russell fabray to be the one to complete your life with and make her your wife"

The room felt dead silents until sam spoke out " yes i...do" said sam looking into quinn's beautiful eyes...the room cheered when sam said 'yes'

"quinn russell fabray do accept sam brad evens to be the one to complete your life with and make him your husband"

Quinn looked at her dad who was smiling and smiled to him , she then looked at the glee club then at her mom and finally at sam who was waiting like the others for her answer...

"y-yes i do" said quinn...

The room filled with loud cheering "and now i announace you as a husband and a wife , you may kiss the bride"

the room filled with silents when he said you may kiss the bride...they didn't think about that but they prayed that everything will go right...

"come on sam , kiss her " said brittany then the room filled with the only two words 'kiss her , kiss her , kisse her...

quinn and sam looked at each other " come on what you waiting kiss her" said artie and mike...

'oh god i'm not gonna kiss him' thought quinn

'oh god shall i kiss her or not ' thought sam..

"sam , kiss her" said russell...everyone looked surprise at russell...

"yay...come one you took the green light , now kiss her" said rachel...

Sam looked at quinn in a way to tell her ' can i ' quinn looked at her dad and then at sam in a way to tell him ' just for my dad '

Sam took a step so that his face was too near to quinn's he leaned slowly without removing his eyes from quinn!

Quinn closed her eyes to accept sam's kiss...sam leaned and captured his lips with quinn's when they kissed the room cheered louder , quinn moved and looked at sam's eyes and so did sam...everyone cheered but russell didn't judy called " russell are you okay " then she yelled "RUSSELL" quinn rushed to her dad " dad wake up , please " said dad hhugging her dad and cried...

everyone ran to him and knew thet he was died..."he saw his daughter married and then he died knowing that quinn will be happy in her life with sam" said brad with teary eyes...

**aww so they finally got married...so i have a week and half holiday so i can upload more and fast keep reading and review please...REVIEW!**

**love **

**pawla :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey :)...so i know its not my best but i tried writting this chapter its like took me time but i FINALLY wrote it...so hope you like it and i hope you your still reading-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own nothing related to glee!

chapter-12

Quinn was crying on her dad's chest and the only word came out of her mouth was ' dad please come back , i'll do whatever you want' she keep repeating this words althought she knew that in any moment int this day he will die...

Judy hold her self not to cry , she didn't want to be weak infront of er daughter...she only stood there her hand on her mouth and with few tears rolling down her dace...

Brad was standing next to judy , still surprised he never thought russell would die right after quinn get married...

the glee club stood there shocked , they didn't know that quinn would react in this way they thought that quinn would react in this way they thought that quinn knows he gonna die in this day she should have prepared herself...they stood there some covering there mouth , some formed there mouth in a 'o' , some ws crying slowly...

Sam stood there in a shock he had kissed quinn and right after that her dad died...it was omthing impossible he really felt like crying he really loved russell as his dad but he couldn't cry infront of quinn...

without any thinking or any one tell him somthing sam moved to quinn and hold her from her shoulder and made her stand up...quinn stood while crying she closed her mouth by her hand to stop sobbing...sam hold her and turned her around so that she was facing him he told her "everything is going to be ok , you just calm down" quinn nodded and cried on sam chest...

right after sam hold quinn , everyone rushed to russell and sat beside him for the last time...

Sam hold quinn tight while she was crying on his chest , and he was wispering in her ear 'calm down , it's alright' but quinn kept crying and holding his jacket...

puck has moved from the bed and went to where quinn and sam where standing "um...Q baby come on" said puck holding her hand but she kept crying on sam's chest...

"um...puck right? anyway...i think she don't want to talk to anyone now" said sam feeling MAYBE JEALOUS..

"um...but i think she want to talk with me ONLY...right Q' asked puck looking at quinn...

sam got angry but before he could say anything tina came...she was watching them and she knew that puck would make sam angry...so she went to them...

"um...quinnie come with me , i think you should change your dress" said tina...quinn looked at tina and then nodded then she looked at sam and mouted a thank you he just nodded his head slowly...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

Quinn had changed in a black dress and so did the other they changed their clothes they called the ambulance car so that they will take him to the hospital to do the final things before they take him to the grave...

The glee club went in three cars...judy went with brad in his car and quinn went with sam in his car...

the drive in sam's car was silents sam had looked at quinn now and then to make sure she's okay!.

"um...thanks sam for being next to me " said quinn softly not looking at him she was just looking at the window...

"it's okay quinn you don't have to thank me i'll be next to you whenever you want me to" said sam , then he hold her hand...

Quinn looked at their hands then she looked at him and she smiled softly sam smiled softly then turned his face on the street and kept driving Quinn went on looking at the window...

they reached the hospital...they went inside...right after they knew in which room is russell they reached the room and the doctor was there so they went to him...

"um...doctor..."asked brad

"you can call me doctor david"

"um...doctor david when can we take russell...you know to the grave" asked brad...

"tomorow 1:00 o clock aat evening you can come and take him" said david...

everyone nodded...the doctor left " so...i guess we have to go to home take rest cause tomorow is a long day " said brad looking at everyone...

"yea i guess so" said judy...everyone nodded in a yes ...so they paired up to go back but quinn stayed there...

"uh...quinn your not coming" asked sam looking at her...

"uh...no i need to stay here with my dad' said quinn looking down at her feet...

Sam held her face up with his hand and looked at her eyes " quinn you have to come...you should take rest...tomorow is a long a day " said sam not removing his eyes from her...

Quinn nodded in a 'no'..."yes you should come quinn...for your dad" said sam...

Quinn nodded this time in a ' yes' and went with sam they reached fabrays house and everyone entered it...

"i'm going to sleep...i'm tired ' said judy in sad way before leaving the room

"me 2" said brad

"um...quinn we are going to sleep in your room right' asked brittany...

"quinn...you can sleep in the room sam sleep's in it" said brad befor leaving...

"yea...yea quinn please i need to sleep on your bed today" said mercedes...

"no...she can sleep with us in her room" said puck...

"um...quinn you can sleep in the room i sleep in if you want" said sam...

"yea...ofcourse she want she's you wife now" said tina before leaving and going to quinn's room followed by the glee club...

"um...you don't mind if i-" quinn was going to say but sam stopped her...

"ofcourse i don't mind quinn"said samm taking her to his room...

"so...you can sleep on the bed and i'll check the guest room" said sam before smiling and going to the door and opening it...

"um...sam" said quinn

"yea..."

"you can stay...i..i mean if you want" said quinn looking shy

"i don't want to bother you" said sam...

"no you wont" said quinn smiling softly

"so...i guess i'll stay " said sam smiling closing the door behind him...

**short again...but i could do it longer...anyway i'll update tomorow but on friday i cant i'm on a trip out of the city and i can't update from the mobile soo can't do anything...anyway hope you liked this REVIEW please :)**

**love**

**pawla :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey lovely readers! i wanna thanks naive sweet girl for her nice reviews and also the other reviewers!...i feel happy while reading your reviews...here's chapter 13 hope you like it-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own nothing related to glee :(

chapter-13

The night had passed peacefully...everyone was sleeping deeply they were tired...quinn and sam had slept on the bed in sam's room...but nothing happened...they just slept but while they where sleeping wuinn hugged sam and slept on his chest and sam hugged her tight...but ofcourse they were asleep they didn't know what they are doing...

The next morning...judy and brad woke up they where sitting in the garden outside waiting for the others to wake up...

Quinn and sam was still asleep...but sam opened his eyes and looked at the time it was 10:00 o clock in the morning...then he looked at quinn who was sleeping on his chest and hugging him tight... :)

sam smiled on what he saw...he really started loving quinn and now he wont say that he can't love her but he would encourage himself to love her...

Sam moved slowly not wanting to wake wuinn up but his bad luck quinn opened her eyes and looked at sam and smiled at him...

Sam smiled at quinn " gud morning...quinn" said sam..."gud morning sam" said quinn smiling..."did you sleep well" asked sam..."i slept well thanks for asking...but i guess you didn't"said quinn...

"why would you think i didn't" asked sam confused...

"because maybe i was sleeping on your chest the whole night and you couldn't sleep well" said quinn blushing...

"no actually i slept very well because you where sleeping on my chest" said sam winking at her...

quinn blushed again and got up from the bed "i'm gonna take a bath " said quinn smiling...

"yeah sure take your time" said sam smiling too...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

Everyone woke up toke a bath and wore their clothes and sat down to have their breakfast before they go to the hospital and then to the funeral...

"um...did you sleep well quinn and sam" asked brad looking at judy who was confused...

"uh..."quinn blushed and looked at her plate sam smiled and looked at his dad " yea...dad we slept well..."said sam...

"um...whats going on" asked judy looking at them...

"actually aunt judy sam and quinn slept in one room yesterday and in the same bed"said tina smiling...

"oh my god really"said judy smiling happily for the first time this day...

"yeah mom" said quinn to her mom but in a way to her nothing happened...

'uh...okay...so if you finished your breakfast guys we can go now" said judy standing up...

Everyone nodded and went outside and got in their cars...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

They reached the hospital and they went to the doctor...he said that they can take him now so did they and the funeral was ready they called all there relatives and all there friends...

They reached the church...judy and brad intered and went to where their relatives were sitting...the glee club took a seat in the secound row...

Sam and quinn entered while they where walking togo to their seat...quinn felt like fainting her head was paining she wass soo sad...

"Quinn are you okay" asked sam while holding her from her waist...

"yea i'm okay...it's just my head is paining a little bit" said quinn while keeping her head on sam's back...they went and sat in their place...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

the funeral finished and everyone went...judy was tired so she went with brad to the house to take rest and so did the glee club but quinn was on the bench looking at nothing sam came and sat next to her and he hold her hand...

'quinn we are all sad because he died...we all love him and im sure he's now in heaven and seeing you and i'm soo sure he doesn't want to see you sad in your life' said sam looking at quinn who now looked at him...

Quinn let the tears she was holding roll down her face she leaned on sam's shoulder and cried...sam hugged her tight...

"sam...your really a nice boy...i'm soo thankfull that your next to me...or i don't know what to do" said quinn whipping her tears still hugging him...

sam let go of her and whipped the remaining tears on her face ' as i said before i'll be there for you anytime...i really care about you quinn" said sam looking at her eyes...

"you care about me" asked quinn and a small smiled formed at the end of her lips

"um...uh...i-" sam tried to say but his cheeks went red

"its okay sam you don't have to blush...actually it's the best compliment someone tole me" said quinn biting her lips..

"i'm glad to be the one to give you the best compliment " said sam smiling...

Quinn blushed and looked down...sam without thinking he held her head up so that she was looking at him now...

he looked at her eyes and she was looking at his eyes...sam leaned down and captured his lips with quinn's

Their kiss was short , soft and romantic...when they pulled away they just looked at each other and then they just smilled... :)

**the best chapter...anyway i hope when i come back i would find a great reviews...hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**love**

**pawla :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey ya guys...thanks for the review actually there's gonna be like 3 more chapter...so keep reading and hope you like this chapter-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own nothing related to glee :(

chapter-14

Two weeks had passed after that kiss and russell's dead...they had spend the week together...the glee club had vistied now and then...brad'swife anna was in vacation when russell died so now she came back and brad told her evrything...

Sam and quinn had spent times together...some night before his mom come they stayed in fabrays house so sam slept with quinn...somtimes when quinn feels sad he would comfort her and tell her everything is okay...

Sam had liked quinn even more ...she was like perfect to him...she would even watch with him his silly movies...she was like different that what sam would say 'different'...

Quinn started to like sam he would comfort her everytime he'll be there for her anytime...she even forgot the divorce thing...she just love spending time with him he makes her forget everything and always be happy...

Brad and sam left fabray's house when anna came back and judy was okay with it...she was alone with her daughter quinn...they would stay the nights remembering russell and would cry somtimes...

Brad asked judy and quinn to come and stay the vacation with them in their house on the beach...so that they would have fun...judy declined at first but then brad told her for quinn she will have fun...with sam , then judy said 'yes'...so she and quinn will go now!...

Quinn and judy packed their bags so that every one was now ready they were waiting for brad, anna and sam to arrive and pick them...

They had finally arrived they were in two cars brad and anna came in a car and sam came in his car...

Brad helped judy to keep the bags in the car and so did sam... judy went with brad and anna and quinn went with sam...the drive in sam's car was silent until quinn broke the silent...

"is the beach far" asked quinn looking at sam...

"um...no maximum 20 minutes more" said sam smiling at quinn...

Quinn smiled back and looked at the window , sam looked at quinn then he hold her hand "quinn...are you okay" asked sam feeling worried...

"my dad would be happy if he was with us...he likes to swim alot" said quinn not looking at sam...

Sam parked the car at the side of the road and turned to quinn who was looking at him now..."quinn i know that uncle brad will be happy to be with us but i'm sure he's happy where he is now and he wants you to be happy too" said sam looking at her sad eyes...

Quinn smiled at sam's word "you always know how to change my mood sam evens" said quinn smiling...

"i'll always be there to change your mood quinn fabray...oh sorry your now quinn evens...RIGHT?" asked sam smiling...

"um...yea your right...but not for so long we gonna devorce then i'll be quinn fabray again right" asked quinn smiling...

"um...uh...we gotta go now , we'll be late" said sam starting the engine and driving away...

at that moment sam thought that he'll do anythiing to make quinn happy and make her forget the divorce thing and stay with him forever...because sam now attmetted to himself that he love her!...

The ride was silent again but this time no one spoke...but they finally reached the beach...sam parked his car next to his dad and got out with quinn...

They got the bags from the car and kept them in the house...they said that sam and quinn will stay in the big room and judy wanted to stay in a room alone so they gave her room and brad and anna tooka a room with stevie and stacy who came with them...

Sam and quinn entered the room to keep their bags and wear a swimming suit...they entered the room and quinn moth formed an 'O' "omg this room is soo beautiful" said quinn..."yea it's the biggest room here" said sam..."im sure we gonna have fun" said quinn...

"yea sure we gonna have fun" said sam smiling...

"i need to wear my bikini i need to swim it's too hot" said quinn opening her bag and taking her swimming suit out...

Sam swallowed hard when quinn said she is gonna wear a bikini...he's gonna see her in a bikini this gonna be a great vacation thought sam...

Quinn went to the bathroom to wear her bikini and sam stayed in the room and wore his swimming suit...he went out to swim later quinn came out wearing her bikini...

this time sam was in the pool when he turned and saw quinn he swalled even harder...she was looking hottt...sam smiled at her...

Quinn went to pool and she started swimming till she reached sam "hey sammy" said quinn laughing..."hey quinnie" said sam coming closer to quinn...

"so...'said quinn looking at sam...

"so...ms quinnie" said sam teasing quinn in her stomach and making her giggle...

"omg...stop teasing me" said quinn laughing loudly..."i'll do whatever you want ...please"..."kiss me" said sam..."um...i..."she tried to say but he teased her again "okay...o-okay" she slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his slowly...

**sooo...short againnnn...anyway as i said 3 more chapter but i have one quiestion...guys do you want an epilogue...becuase i already wrote all the chapters so if you want an epilogue REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me**

**love**

**pawla :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys...so here's chapter 15 i just wrote it when i was in a trip its just simple one but hope you like it...-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own nothing related to glee :(

chapter-15

_"omg...stop teasing me..."said quinn laughing loudly..."ill do whatever you want...please"..."kiss me" said sam with a crazy smile "um...i-" she tried to say but he teased her again..."okay...o-okay" she slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his slowly"_

the kiss went deep and deep they started with tongue and it was growing hotter...when they pulled away they looked at each other eyes...sam just smiled but quinn didn't but she just prepared her self to get out of the pool..."i...i've got to take bath before the dinner gets ready" sam judt nodded and saw her swim away...

Quinn went to the bathroom and took a bath and so did sam he took a bath right after quinn , she got dressed up in a short jeans and a soft shirt...and she went out to where judy , brad and anna were sitting on the dinner table near the pool...

"quinnie...come have your dinner before i eat them all" said brad laughing...'yeah sure i'll come i'm starving" said quinn rushing to the table...

A few minutes passed than sam came to where they were sitting and took a seat next to quinn and smiled at her...she didn't smile but just looked down at her plate which made sam get confused...he had the best kiss in his life with the girl he's sure he love her...'whats wrong' thought sam...

The dinner was over and so everyone went to their rooms to sleep becuase they were tired ...

Quinn entered the room followed by sam...sam closed the door behind him and went to where quinn was standing..."um...quin are you okay" asked sam..."uh...i...i'm just tired i need to sleep" said quinn getting her pejamas and heading to the bathroom to change...

Sam was still confused...quinn changed after they had their amazing kissing in the pool or atleast that what he call it...but he was not in mood of thinking so he just changed his clothes and went to the bed waiting for quinn to come so he'll off the light...

Later quinn came out of the bathroom...she went to the bed and got near to sam..."gudnight...quinnie" said sam smiling..."gud night...sam" said quinn with a smile at the end of her lips when sam called her quinnie...sam offed the light and went to sleep and so did quinn...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

the next morning sam woke up but didn't find quinn next to him...he got up brushed his teeth got dressed in a short and a t-shirt and went out...

when he got out he saw quinn , judy , brad and anna having breakfast...so he went their but he didn't find a seat next to quinn so hey went and sat in between his sister and brother stacy and stevie...

"gud morning" said sam while sitting down..."hey sammy boy" said stacy nudging her brother..."hey stacy" said sam not intrested to talk with them...stacy poked him and then went back to her food or brakefast...

While eating sam had looked at quinn and smiled to her but she was avoiding him she would look away or make her self she didn't notice sam smiling at her and this thing made sam think alot 'why is she avoiding me' thought sam...

They finished their breakfast and everyone changed into swimming suit...judy , brad , anna were in the pool swimming the quinn came with stevie and stacy and got in the pool...then later sam came and jumped in the pool which caused stieve and stacy to scream...

quinn was playing with stevie and stacy with the ball in the pool...sam was watching them...quinn sw sam looking at them but hse made her self as if she didn't notice him so she kept playing with them...

they swam for a while but then sam decided to take stevie and stacy to bring them i cecream but they refused to go with out quinn...so quinn couldn't say no for them so she just accepted to go with them and that made sam happy...

they bathed and then changed their clothes and headed to the car...the drive was silent but only with the sound of stevie and stacy talking about their vacation in france and how they had fun and how they wished sam would be with them and quinn tooo if they knew her that time...

They reached the cafe shop and entered it...they went to the counter and ordered their icecream and then went and found a seat near the window so theys at there...

"oh my god there is a playground outside ...can we go play " asked stevie and stacy putting their puppy face...

"uh...sure but play slowly don't hutr your self okay" said quinn smiling at them...

"yay...thanks aunt quinn...your the best aunt ever" sai stevie and stacy before running to the play ground...

"i guess they liked you ...so much" said sam smiling at her...

"um yea i guess so" said quinnn looking at the window...

sam kept his hand on quinn's "quinn ate you okay okay...you didn't look ok from yesterday when we was in the po-" quinnn cuted him she didn't really want to her the complete word she was usre he is gonna talk about the kiss which she think that is it was wrong and it was not soppused to happen...

"um...yea , sam i'm okay...really...thanks for asking" said quinn removing her hand from sam and looking back at the window...

Sam just shrugged and took the icecream which was served for them now...

**so there's gonna be one more chapter and then the epilouge i wrote chapter 16 but the epilogue i didn;t write i felt like its hard to write but i'll do my best...hope you like it and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW moreee... :-)**

**love**

**pawla :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey lovely lovely readers :)...so here's the last chapter before the epilogue...i had fun writting this story and reading your reviews i may update the epiliogue today but maybe at night...so hope you like this for now-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own nothing related to glee :(

chapter-16

They came back from the cafe shop...stevie and stacy went ot their mom...quinn went to her room she said she want to take rest she was kind of tired...

Sam went to where his parents was sitting and sat next to them " so did you guys have fun" asked anna smiling at her childrens...

"yeah mom we had alot of fun...aunt quinn let us to play in the playground which was outside the cafe said stevie half and stacy completed the rest...

"oh..good" said anna..."um...sam i want to talk to you...like alone and NOW" said brad looking in a angr way at sam who gave him a 'what i did ' look 'um...yeah sure dad..." said sam getting up and following his dad to the other side of the garden...

when they reached there brad looked at sam in a angry way " dad are you okay...and why are you looking at me in this way" said sam confusly...

"why i'm looking at you in this way...ah how do you want me to look at you when quinn come and tell me she wants to divorce...i trusted you sam...i told you to make her happy...to let her forget about the divorce thing...to make her start loving you...and what i get at last...quinn wants to divorce"brad yelled at his son who was looking at him in a 'what are you talking about ' way...

"woah , woah...hold on dad...what are you talking about...quinn told you she wants to divorce" asked sam in a confused way...

"no im making up this story...ofcourse she told me and she ws like too sad...what did you do sam...why is she sad?" asked brad still yelling at sam...

"dad wait...i didn't do anything...why she wants to divorce...i promise dad i didn't do anything to make her sad...i thought she was happy with me ...we like spend the last two weeks together we hang out alot...even in the funeral...we kissed" said sam but saying the last sentence softly...

"wait...you kissed...like really kissed" asked brad smiling for the first time from the begining of the conversation...

"yea...i mean we kissed and she didn't say anything she said that i was a nice guy and she was happy when i told her that i care about her" said sam still confused...

"yea...why she wants to divorce" asked brad remembering when quinn told him she wants to divorce...

_flashback_

_Quinn , judy , brad and anna where having breakfast...sam was still sleeping so quinn thought its the best time to talk to brad about the divorce..._

_"um..uncle brad can i talk to you alone...please"said quinn..."um yea sure quinnie, we will go to the other side of the garden"said brad standing up and going followed by quinn..._

_They reached there "yea whats wrong quinn" asked brad smiling at quinn who gave him a weak smile..._

_"um...uncle brad you remember what you told me to make me accept to get married...to sam" said quinn not looking at brad..._

_"um...yea...i guess so" said brad while the smile lest his lips and now he was looking worried..._

_"uh...so i think it's time to make what you told me " said quinn looking down at her feet..._

_"what...quinn you want to get ...d-divorce" said brad looking sand and angry at the same time he was angry because sam didn't make her forget the divorce thing..._

_"i'm sorry uncle brad...but my dad died and now i think it's time to divorce"said quinn..._

_"but-" brad was stopped by quinn " please uncle brad" said quinn sadly..._

_brad just nodded and went with quinn back to the others feeling angry from SAM..._

_End of flashback_

Sam intreputted brad's thoughts "uh...dad i'll go talk to quinn and see whats wrong" said sam getting ready to go but brad stopped him...

" sam make sure you make her forget about the divorce...i'm gonna trust you this time and give you chance to change everything...don't let me down son" said brad putting his hand on his son shoulder...sam just nodded and went...

Sam entered their room and saw quinn lying on the bed he went near her and cleared his throat..."uh...sam i told you i need to take some rest" said quinn getting up...

"quinn i need to talk to you " said sam looking at her eyes who he loved them alott...

"um now sam im tir-" sam cutted quinn " why do you want us to get divorced" asked sam sadly..."um...i...sam...uncle brad told you right?"

" i thought you were happy with me...but i think you were avting you that you were happy"..."no sam i was happy...you really made me feel happy" said quinn..."then why do you want to divorce , and why you changed from the day we kissed in the pool?"

"because it was wrong...we just got married for my da...and i told you we will get divorce and you was okay with that"..."wrong you think it was wrong...god quinn i had the most amazing kiss and moment ...i loved you even i shouldn't d cause we i'll divorce"...

"you love me" asked quinn..."i mean...yea i love you " said sam looking shy...quinn didn't think twice she came closer and pressed her lips with sam's ...he was surprise at first but he kissed her...they kissed for slong and hot kiss...when they pulled away...

"um...what does that mean" asked sam smiling...

"i guess it means me too " said quinn smiling...sam smiled and leaned down and captured his lips with her for another kiss...

**finally together you guys maybe hate me for this fast ending but guys! there's an epilogue...so i had wrote the epilogue (finally) it took me time but i wrote it so i may update it today as i said...i need many reviews for this chapter and the epilogue please make me a favour and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**love**

**pawla :)**


	17. Chapter 17 EPILOGUE!

**hey lovely lovely readers :D so here it is finaly the epilogue i decided to update it today...i did my best so hope you like it -enjoy-pawla :D**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own nothing related to glee =(

chapter-17 : "EPILOGUE"

One months had passed after they recognize or tell each other that the love each other or one another...right after that they told their parents that they don't want to get divorced which cause them to get surprised because quinn wanted to get divorce as soon as possible...

They explained them that they love each other...

when judy , brad and anna understood what sam and quinn where talking about they cheered happily and stevie and stacy jumped in joy and started yelling ' we gonna see sam's and quinn's wedding yay!'...

sam and quinn never thought of doing a wedding becuase they were already married...

but the quinn spoke and said that they can make a weeding party and so they decided the party will be after one month so that they i'll have time to prepare everything...

And so here's the day that sam and quinn are waiting for the day they will be together and feel that they are really married...

from the day they said they love each other the just kissed and sleep together but just hugging they didn't do anything else...and so the weeding party is today...

sam was in the room they gave him to get ready in...he was fixing his tie infront of the mirror when puck spoke out " dude we are okay right?"

"uh...yeah dude ofcourse" said sam smiling..

"uh are you scared...like its the first time ..you know you i'll sleep with her" said puck joking...everyone laughed even sam...

"uh...no i'm not scared i'm eciteted..i just i feel im sooo happy" puck just patted his shoulder and fixed his own

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

quinn was in the dressing room with the glee club girls plus kurt! she was looking at her self in the mirror " um...q are you okay" asked tina but before quinn could answer santana spoke...

"she's just scared she's gonna sleep with her husband today...our quinnie bee is gonna sleep with her trouty mouth her HUSBAND" said santana joking which cause everyone to laugh but quinn didn't...

"oh...comeone quinn...it's your wedding party" said brittany placing her chin on quinn shoulder and hugging her..."you looking stunning...sam is gonna die when he sees you"...

quinn giggled " iknow..." she turned and hugged her bestfriend ( tina and brittany)..."ehm" cleared her troat rachel..." and we don't get a hug Q" joked rachel...

"uh...yea sure come here" quinn extended her hand and hugged all her friends...but then the door opened reveling quinn's mother...

"quinnie you look...amazing" said judy hugging her daughter "come on its time to the wedding party" everyone existed the room and went to the aisel or the party...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

Sam was standing near the door waiting for quinn to come so that they'll enter together...

quinn appered in her long white dress...sam smiled grew and he swallowed hard when he saw quinn "hey.." said quinn smiling shyly..."hey...uh you look BEAUTIFUL quinn as always" quinn blushed and entered with sam followed by her mom and the glee club...

They entered holding hands...there where many people all around seated...they had invited all there family's and there friends...

The room cheered loudly when sam and quinn entered...sam and quinn went to each table...talking to their friends and family thanking them for coming and asking if they were having fun which they answered in a 'yes' ofcourse...

It was time for the first dance...they went in the middle where they were supposed to dance...

quinn leaned her head on sam shoulder and he holld her from her waist...and so everyone joined them and started dancing...

The party was over and so it's time for quinn and sam to go and start there life (which i mean to go to there room and sleep together :P)

"oh...it's time now...come on get your asses on the bed" said santan laughing...everyone laughed and hugged quinn and sam...

"sam...quin is now all yours...hope you make her happy" said judy..."sure aunt judy...i'll do my best to make her happy" said sam smiling at quinn...

Sam hold quinn up in his hand so that she was now lying in his hand.. she kept her hand around his neck and they headedto their room...when they reeached the room they stood near the door when sam spoke" you're ready to start your life with me quinn evens"..."im pretty sure sam evens"...saw was opening the door until quinn stopped him...

"i love you sam!"said quinn looking at him with a smile on her lips...

"i love you quinn " and they entered the room to start there long life together...

~~

~THREE YEARS LATER~

sam and quinn was now three years married and were living in their own house...they had finished collage and they are now living their best life...sam was in a football team as a quaterback he and the glee club boys...

Quinn has been working as a fashion designer with the glee girls...they had their own work...

while they were in their office working when quinn felt somthing in her stomach which caused her to run to the nearest bathrrom and throw...

The girls ran after her and saw her thorwing " q...are you okay" asked tina holding her hair up..." i just felt like throwing...it's happening alot with me this days" rachel smiled widder "omg" said rachel...

"whats wrong" said the glee club..."quinn is preganant" yelled rachel...she ofcourse knew becuase now she is married to finn and they have a baby... they glee club cheered and helped quinn to stand up ...she smiled and was pappy to be pregnant...

Quinn planned on telling sam when he comes back from his practise right after she was sure that she was pregnant when she took a test and that showed positive...

Sam entered and went to where quinn was sitting "hey..baby" said sam kisseing her..."hey...um...i wanna tell you somthing sam"..."yeah...what is it?"

"sam...i-i'm pregnant" said quinn smiling...sam pused a little understanding what she said before stanidng up" omg ...y-your p-pregnant" quinn nodded happily...sam held her and spin her around and kissed her stomach...

"thanks alot quinn...now my life is complete i have you and my coming child" said sam placing a hand on her stomach...

"i love you sam.." said quinn placing a hand on his cheecks...

"i love you quinn and i'll always do" said sam kissing the girl he will always LOVE!

** ~THE END~**

**omg i finally finished a story about sam and quinn love you guys for reviewing my first story and please review this chapter...and don't forget to read my coming story i have 2 more days holiday so i may update it in this two days...love you alot... :D**

**love**

**pawla :)**


End file.
